The present invention relates to video signal processing, and more particularly to a production video switcher having a mix-effect (M/E) bank with multiple programmable outputs.
The current state of the art production switchers divide functionality into mix-effects (M/E) banks. These M/E banks have fixed functionality--typically two keyers, one or two wipe generators and a transition component. In many cases resources within an M/E bank are unuseable because of the way an operator chooses to organize the work. At the same time the operator may not be able to locate resources needed to add more components to a video image.
Live video production requires the generation of multiple feeds, each customized for its use. For example the ABC "bug" should not appear on the feed sent to CNN. In many cases additional production video switchers are required to customize feeds.
What is desired is a production switcher that has mix-effect banks which are flexible and enable full use of all the resources available.